The present disclosure relates to coupling tubulars in a wellbore.
An expandable wellbore liner is a type of wellbore liner that is intended to be radially, plastically deformed while in a wellbore. Such liners are often set in another tubular or against the bare wall of the wellbore by radially, plastically deforming the expandable liner into gripping and/or sealing engagement with the other tubular or the bare wall of the wellbore. For example, an expandable liner can be set near the foot of a casing and extend downhole into a wellbore, or hung from other liners that extend downhole into the wellbore, to line an additional portion of the wellbore below the casing or liner. In another example, an expandable liner can be set proximate a rupture, leak or otherwise weakened portion of a casing or liner as a repair measure to reinforce and/or seal the casing or liner.
Wellbore liners incorporating expandable liners are typically assembled to and carried into the wellbore on a setting tool. Thereafter, the setting tool is operated to radially, plastically expand the expandable liner. The setting tool couples to the expandable liner via collets that engage a profile in the liner. After expansion, the setting tool is released from the liner by releasing the collets from the profile.